Wonderful Wonderful One-shots: BORIS
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: BORIS x OC. WARNING!-Mature stuff inside. Boris donated some samples for the scientifically curious foreigner, who in her researching excitement and in the stupidest of ways confused them with a drink, leading to a situation that will urge all primal instincts to be taken to their natural course and conclusions. Will Boris take advantage of her or will be he taken advantage off?
.

text

 _-"Dialogue"_ -

 _ **("Inner thinking"**_ **)**

.

* * *

.

 **BORIS: INSCTINCTUAL PULL  
**

.

Glass and metal containers of multiple sizes were being used in coordination with the simple lab equipment from the rundown laboratory within the Hatter's domain. This room at the top floor of the building had been modified to be used for any work needed that involved lab samples. It was plain of furniture except for a couple chairs, some cabinets and a long and tall metal table, where multiple glasses and mattresses laid over the rundown surface beside a microscope and a mini fridge used for samples and petri dishes were scattered around the working surface.

 _"There's got to be so much science in this! I mean … How? What's the appropriate number of chromosomes then?" -_ Losing her normally aloof and deadly calm demeanor, Aria Hadron Scherzi, the energy cannon of a mercenary foreigner, handled the samples in petri dishes with disturbingly giggling excitement. Her long braid swayed behind her in sinuous waves over the lab coat that covered the dark armored suit underneath, while the golden eyes of the Cheshire cat observed her with curiosity over her shoulder.

Atop his head his furry ear perked with curiosity between his pinkish bangs at her excited behavior but his feline tail lashed at the side in distaste for her lack of attention towards him. - _"What do you have here in these containers? My samples?"_ \- Although he was indeed curious, striking small conversation was of more use to him than the final result of her testing. Not but a few minutes before, Boris, the Cheshire cat, had provided her with the samples of hair, blood and saliva that her enthralled hands quickly dissolved into mixed chemicals contained in small test tubes. The reason for this was that she had eagerly asked him for samples so she could test know how much of a feline he really was, or at least that was what Boris understood from her unintelligible jargon. He of course had agreed, seeing this as a chance to get a alone time with the elusive foreigner.

Olive green eyes focused on the microscope in front of her and not on the cat boy. _\- "Yes. I previously collected and diluted other samples of the transforming drug that sells in the underworld, and is capable to turns humans into an animal's. Quite remarkable and amazing. I simply NEED to research it."-_ Her hands changed the laminated glass under the microscope - " _And then, there is such an specimen as you_."- Her tone depicted the scientific interest of one who wanted to research but cared not for the subject of research _-"I require to compare some testings with your samples to determine how this potion works on a cellular level. So far I've gathered that the drug works by reworking the RNA from the mitochondria and then expands into the hosting cell to start a fast mitosis process with the new genetic code on a whole systemic level_."

Boris sweat-dropped and the tip of his tail relentlessly rolled and unrolled. Her jargon was weird. SHE was weird. All foreigners were, but even by those standards Aria was pretty weird, but he did not mind that because he liked that kind of weird. She wasn't as innocently cute as Alice. Nope, she was dire and pessimistic, all realistic and factual and full of knowledge. Too practical. But she was as also adventurous, curious and as independent as any cat, even if a bit grumpy and antisocial at times. That made her a different type of foreigner all together, weird enough to make him just as curious about.

A little click came from the microscope's adjustment knob. - _"Wanna take a drink Boris? The blue vase has clericot._ " - Her attention remained on what she was seeing through the microscope while with one hand she blindly grabbed a white vase, identical in shape to the blue one at its side.

Yellow eyes looked at the vases and then at her playing with all the lab equipment. - _"Err… No thanks_." - Her inadvertently playful side made him rethink his opinion. She had a hidden cute side. He could even see a happy smile on her lips as she researched, something rarely seen from the mercenary.

Entranced as she was on her observations and without even checking which vase she had taken, Aria drank the liquid in a fast gulp. Then she let out a yelp of surprise. _\- "OH, FU…!_ "- Her eyes were wide and her mouth open. Her expression dumbfounded and shocked upon realizing she had drunk the liquid from the wrong container.

 ** _BOOM!_**

Dust fell from the ceiling, containers shattered upon striking the floor, and shouts were heard coming from outside. Before Aria could finish as single swear, the side of the building shook from another explosion.

Looking quite ill in the face Aria trembled and growled, her muscles shaking sporadically as she began sweating the effects of the substance she drank, still her annoyment was due to her experiment been interrupted. - _"Why the fuck, now?_!" – A new spasm forced her to hold onto the table with surviving containers. She groaned and didn't hesitate to take one of Boris's samples, swallowing it in one go.

 _"Let's just get out of here, Aria_!" –Boris was already opening a door out of this space. He didn't have a problem enjoying the fun of the fight, but he was worried for her. Whatever she had drank was starting to get into effect, and it could be fun to watch or would give him a chance to nurse her for a little while.

 _"No sin mis notas! (Not without my notes!)"-_ She grabbed a huge notebook before the cat boy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the door frame, pushing her inside and following after her, making sure to cut of the space so they wouldn't be followed.

With a pained groan Aria doubled forward. - " _Dammit.." -_ Her feet stumbled forward, her eyes taking into the new surroundings. An apartment with goth style; purple and vermillion furniture, dark grey walls and black curtains. Chains connecting in waves on the ceiling, and motives of cats and skeletons around. Boris's room.

Boris stared stunned seeing the first effects of the potion she had taken with his sample. Instead of human ears, on top of her head were fluffy kitty ears just like his. -("... ** _Lucky..."_** ) **=^w^=**

She jostled up and hissed and quickly started to undress or rather unlatch her armored attire as fast as she could.

" _Wow, wait! What are you doing!?_ "- Boris barely managed to turn around and fake manners.

" _A tail is not functional with my suit's design."_ \- The last piece of her armor pierce made a 'thud' sound on the floor. She breathed hard, almost panting, for some eternally long seconds as the rest of the potions effects settled.

 _"I can lend you some clothes." -_ Boris's tail remained stiff as he pointed in the direction of his own room. - " _O-on the bedroom at the right, in the closet._ "

 _"Thanks._ "

Her light steps turned around as she walked away. Not wasting the chance, Boris took a peek to see how her long braid fell over her tattooed back and rounded butt. A white and gray striped kitty tail moved sinuously in tow.

A big smirk plastered on his lips. He picked her armor and left it on the couch's edge, and once he heard her rummaging through his stuff, he followed and remained outside by the door's side. - " _So … what did you drink_?" - He tried to distract his mind from the image of her rounded ass and that sexy tail, but it had been imprinted in his naughty imagination as his own tail moved with interest.

Sounds of shifting fabrics came from inside the room. _\- "A diluted version of the transforming potion. Since it was blank and reactive I had to use your sample to stabilize it to some genome in particular. Well, at least this proves that you are indeed a feline_."

 _"And how long is it going to last?_ " - He didn't know what to think, but he wasn't exactly complaining of the change.

 _"Due to the low concentration, it'll be metabolized and wear off in a few days I estimate." -_ When she came out of the room she was wearing a set of his normal pink and black attire, her breasts were a bit too big for his top and her furry ears twitched cutely above her head, which she clearly didn't mind.

His response was immediate. - " ** _(Wow! Didn't think Aria could look hot and cute at the same time. And I can have her for a couple days all to myself, lucky!)_** _Well, you can stay here for those couple days if you like."_ \- Boris went to his fridge to take out some ice cream as she went to the coach to drop herself and learn how to sit with a tail coming out of her back. He came back to sit at her side and held out a couple of spoons. ** _\- "_** _Just relax. Try this. It's sweet."_

Aria sniffed curiously the ice cream and her ears perked; her slitted eyes glowed for a second. A few more sniffs were given to the container before a rough tongue inadvertently licked her lips while her pupils dilated. - _"What is this?_ " - The merc's spoon took a sample towards her mouth and at the exuberant taste she moaned in delight.

" _Catnip ice cream_ "- Boris cheekily smiled while looking her up and down as she continued with the ice cream purring contently and slowly closing distance with the Cheshire cat until she was right over him.

After sniffing his neck, her head lowered and was rubbed over his chest. -" _Too many sensorial inputs…_ "- Her ears went back over her head as she nuzzled him. He gave a little chuckle and a second later, finally noticing what she was doing, she stopped. He ears perked before getting down sideways. - " _Sorry. It just happened. It's hard to cope with the instinctual sensations._ " - She sat back against the coach again with a sigh, her tail lashing at the sides.

 _"It's alright. Go ahead"_ \- Boris enjoyed the attention and he wanted more. That had been why he had gotten that catnip ice cream, knowing it would entice her instincts and make her go more kitty on him. _\- "Consider this an experiment, nya?"_ \- He winked and set his hand over her head to lightly pet her, encouraging her to lean against his chest again.

 _"This is weird but I admit it's also kind of interesting._ " - She groaned and then nuzzled herself against him once more. - _"I think I'd like to explore the changes in my body. It's a onetime opportunity…. that and I want a hug and some petting … Wait what? Did I said hug!?" **O_o**_

" _Haha, yup! So you want to cuddle?_ " _-_ Boris smirked barely containing his laughter, this was getting fun and she didn't seem to be aware of her actions.- _"Don't worry. Explore ALL the instincts"_ \- The cat boy purred, leaning towards her with a rumbling chest. His tail waved it's tip from side to side, hardly able to hide his nervous excitement. _- **("Hilarious! Normally she hates even getting touched but now she wanted to be petted."X3)**_

 _"I never said cuddling!_ " - Her new ears and tail were stiff and up for a second before laying low as she looked away with the slightest of blushes in her cheeks. - _"I want to merely see what changes were made besides the obvious._ " - She gave out a little huff, dropping the spoon on the container and leaning on him with her hand over his chest.

 _"Then we should cuddle_ " - Boris purred, leaning in to softly lick her cheek in a grooming manner while dealing as many kitty kisses as he could get away with.

 _"I don't like cuddling…"_ \- Aria closed her eyes in denial and shook her multi-shaded blond head while her tail lashed and her ears perked again before setting back, her shoulders stiffening. - " _But since you just volunteered to be my test subject, then I shall consider this an experiment."-_ Arching herself in an S movement to rub against him, she naturally positioned herself to let Boris continue his licking as she nuzzled back, rubbing her shoulder and head on him and getting her hand over his tummy and slowly downwards. - _"Don't expect me to try and control myself in the control phase of the experiment. I doubt I can."_

" _Yeah?"_ \- Boris pet her ears once more and took a deep breath to catch the changes in her scent. When he smelled her hormones going crazy he suddenly stopped the petting.-" _Nya!?"-_ Now he knew why she was so much more arousing that she normally was. It wasn't just because she was a cute kitty now; it was also because she was entering heat. Blushing and gulping down he suddenly got up. - _"Er … actually, I should probably go."_

Aria fell over the couch but her hand shot quickly and grabbed of his tail. - " _Where are you going, Boris? Damn be myself, but this is getting to me and I just might want just a little tiny… not much, but yeah… maybe just a bit of cuddling alright…?_ " - She didn't lift her head when she said that.

 _"You do?_ "- His eyes trailed to her hand holding his tail and his nostrils caught her scent again, it was not something he could ignore or dismiss. All his instincts were on high alert from it. In a million years would he had imagined he'd be in this oh so perfect situation. He almost wanted to cry. - " _Don't you want me to leave you alone and not bother you now? You normally don't like much physical contact._ " - He tried against all his instincts to leave but could not summon the strength to do so.

 _"But this is not normal, and you leaving wouldn't help."_ \- She eyed him with suspicion. - " _Why are you suddenly wanting to go away, Boris? " -_ Not two seconds ago he was cuddling and now he jumped to leave suddenly? She sat up and crossed her legs, her grip on his tail tightening. Her own furry appendance began sweeping with annoyance.

The hard grip on his tail made Boris jolt. -" _H-Hey, you may want to let go now._ " - A blush started to paint his face and a hard-on began slowly raising under his shorts. - **_("Geh, so quickly")_** \- The musky scent was turning him on way faster than he thought. He looked at her again. The fact that she was wearing his clothes didn't help, they looked damn good and sexy on her and placed his own scent on her like a mark, but he knew he had to be a good kitty for the time being. Which meant he needed to go relieve himself so he didn't attack her right here and now to satisfy that bestial turn-on that she was probably having too by the way she twitched.

Her ears shifted as she tugged on his tail. Why was he blushing? She wasn't even pulling hard.- " _No. Not without a good reason. I find it suspicious that you want to leave so suddenly."_

Boris nodded fast. -" _But I do have a reason, and trust me, you probably agree that it is a good idea to have me away."_

She tugged again on his tail and growled her frustration, her little pointy fangs showing.-" _And what reason that is? C'mon Boris, so just say the truth_."

Boris gulped down and took a deep breath. Rather than serving him to calm down, he just inhaled more or her luscious scent and got turned-on even more, something he couldn't help. After all he was a cat and a male, and she smell like a female kitty in need for him. ** _-("Better that she knows it")._** \- He scratched the back of his head and looked away with a blush. -" _Well … er, Aria, I can smell you going into heat._ "

 _"Heat!_ "- Aria's eyes brightened, one eye narrowing and the other widening with understanding. - " _Heat? As in a female feline urge and readiness to copulate?" -_ The feeling of hotness and restlessness, as much as the sudden throbbing needy desire between her legs was finally explained.

Definitely more embarrassed than her, Boris's face brightened in red so much that it combined with his hair. -" _Ehh… yeah._ "- His ears lowered, and his captured tail struggled to pull free. This was a perfect dream, the foreigner was a kitty and was alone in his room, wearing his clothes and in heat. It was so perfect that it was pure torture. Yes, he wanted to have her, but not like this. That would be like taking advantage and she would hate him later for it. So despite all his instincts, he needed to be a good kitty and leave her be for now if he wanted a real chance later; but with such a potent scent and her being such a cute sight it was so hard.

 _"Oh…"_ \- The mercenary nodded with closed eyes. Her breath intensifying and her grip remaining strong on his tail.- _"I guess that explains why I find it difficult to control my mind from getting lost on... certain things. Must have been the base mixture of those chemicals that activated a hormonal response from the hot red drug for resistance consumption that in turn triggered a 'heat' "_ \- She growled again. In this world interesting drugs existed. Amongst them there was one aphrodisiac called 'red hot' that had caught her attention since it accelerated her beat rate more than an energy drink. However, the most interesting thing was that it's base compounds were used in many other substances, including poisons, and thus she had been consuming small quantities to gain overall immunity. But on the current circumstances it just triggered a different physiological response. -" _Of all the weird things that had ever happened to me… "_

 _"Yeah. So, uh, it's probably best if you stay here for the time being. And I'll leave if you want._ " - Boris was already planning it. He didn't want her running to any of the other Role Holders. He wanted to fuck her but he needed to build up to it first so she didn't loathed him later.

 _"That would not serve."_ \- Her ears went back as she shook her head.- " _Such a basic instinct… If I try to avoid it then It will only accumulate and grow stronger before I lose to it definitely. Which would probably lead to an attempt to copulate with the first male I see._ " - Her voice turned into a frustrated hiss. - _"That's not desirable at all. Thanks, Boris; I'll stay here until it's over. But I need a way to deal with it."_

 _"Not desirable at all."_ -Boris nodded and crossed his arms, playing it off cool but focusing unwillingly to the part of 'a way to deal with it'. It was good she understood it.-" _Can you, uh, let go of my tail?" - He tugged on it._

Aria, about to let go of his tail, changed her mind and maintained her grip while standing up to him. Her pupils stretched and her other hand went to scratch his ear, her voice was a silky inviting purr.- " _Is this heat affecting you as a male feline, Boris? Is it … harrrrd?_ "

 _"More than you think._ " -He honestly answered and gave quick look down himself.

 _"You want to fuck me right?" -_ Aria tilted her head with an unreadable expression and increased the petting of his furry ear. _-"It's understandable from a male cat and from a roleholder. Especially in these circumstances_ "- Her voice and expression held an apparent lack of emotion, but by the way her tail moved sinuously or how her ears kept switching, it was easily revealed that she was not as calm as her demeanor suggested.

" _E-Eh? Ah .. n-no, I guess?"_ -He tried to hide his boner by twisting his hips away. As she inquired, he couldn't deny wanting her on the ground beneath mewling his name and yowling in purring pleasure, but now wasn't the right time. He wanted to fuck her while she was sound of mind or else she might never speak to him again once she went back to normal. Various attempts at coming onto Alice had ended with the first foreigner pissed with him for many time changes. If he did something like that with Aria, he had the sensation that the mercenary wouldn't content with just not speaking to him for a little while.

Looking away a sighted escaped her lips and yes rolled. -" _I understand that the pull of_ instincts is too strong. For some species the need to breed is as strong as the need to breath. I'm starting to feel this."- Her expression was calm and serious. _\- "It'd would be a new experience anyways, right?_ _So I propose, ask, that we get on with this_."

Boris bit his lower lip. This was seriously way too cruel. -" _Go try to cool down in the shower. Maybe that will help._ " - He closed tightly his eyes and smiled with unease as his mind trailed to her naked back and the fact that he had his lotion and some stuff hidden in his drawers. Maybe while she took a bath he could get a little fast release. He was needing it.

Aria didn't continue the discussion. With honed skill, she pulled his leg behind the knee while pushing his chest back to force him to fall on the floor where she rolled him so he was laying on his back, and she got on top of him, with her legs parted at the sides of his hips and her pubis right over his boner, no doubt feeling its hardness for herself. Boris entered a little panic attack, too shocked to act while the foreigner kitty purred, her tail lashing fast from side to side, and in the blink of an eye, her now clawed hands took the belt from the clothes she was wearing and tied Boris's wrists above his head onto the sofa's legs while her prey twisted to get her off him, especially when her hands got inside his shorts to touch his parts.

 _"See!? You need to go get a cold bath!"_ \- He pointed out to her with a startled yowl while his face darkened with a blush. This wasn't good. He was going to be a very, very naughty kitty if this continued.

Aria sat over his legs to keep him still and reached for her normal clothes that had been discarded nearby in favor or one of Boris's attires. -" _That would be useless, at much it would delay the need, then it would only get stronger._ "- Getting the belt off his clothes, she secured Boris's wrists even stronger while he desperately tried pushing her way but clearly wanting her close.-" _Don't mind it, Boris. I know what almost every male in this world wants to do with me. In this occasion I don't mind. Don't worry, I have various means of contraceptive protection installed and I have no STD's._ "

Those words struck him, giving her the chance to stand up and retrieve a small curtain rod from the window in order to tie his knees with the improvised leg spreader. She was bent on this and it was taking all his self-control to try and calm down himself.

She crawled over him and pulled down his shorts to get his kitty dick out to the world. It was stiff like a tree that sprouted between pink bushes and that had a shiny thing at the tip that made her blink and smiled a fangy smirk. - _"You have a piercing there?"_ \- Aria raised an eyebrow. There was a metal ring that pierced right in his orifice and on below through the underside of the glans.

 _"Aria wait! You don't want to fuck me now; you will regret it once you're back to normal!"_ -Boris mowed as she pulled the black tank top he had provided above her head, and released the big and rounded bouncing breasts from the clothes. Her nips were as hard as Boris's dick. His tail twitched back and forth as he struggled to resist the urge to whip around and pin her down right here on the floor and her's twitched with excitement barely able to wait any longer. With a new yowling mew he tried one more time to make her stop. His resolution was wavering. -" _Aria… I don't want to fuck you while you have that frame of mind. Believe it or not I care for you. Yes I want to do you but not because you're the foreigner, or because you are a neko in heat, but because I…!_ " - Boris sucked in a fast breath. Her claw-like nail from her index finger poked into the orifice at the tip of his penis and around the piercing, making him click his teeth together, startled as her nail wedged around and sent shivers up his spine.

 _"Shh..nya?"_ \- Aria pulled hard on his tail again.- _"It's more than clear that you want this Boris."-_ She gave a small slap to his balls. _-" As I said, don't mind it. No matter the case, it's just sex._ "- With her index nail inserted in the little urethral hole, she used her thumb's nail around the head of his penis while her other fingers passed lightly around and swirling on his flesh, causing him shivers.

Boris's legs trembled as his lips sealed tight, hardly able to hold in his excited precum when her hand tugged and played with the piercing.

 _"You know? I heard some girls mention how you were before Alice ''domesticate'' you. "_ \- The merc got her face closer to his, her pupils were slitted and shining. - " _I also heard that after one of you enjoys the presence of a foreigner, women from this world hardly suffices. Is that right_? _Why you resisting then? Don't you wanna find out?_ "

 _"I'm a free kitty, I haven't been tamed. Foreigner or not. "_ -Boris's ears pressed against his head before his eyes narrowed. He was definitely NOT tamed.

Aria petted his pink downstairs carpet. - _" Let' see how wild you are then. -"_ She purred.- " _Don't worry, Boris. With me you can let your wild side and frustrations out without even caring for the game. " -_ She licked her lips letting her raspy tongue pass over her fangs. _-' Once this is this is over you can go play with anyone else and keep on chasing after Alice, and I'll keep on going my way. "_

 _"So all you want is a free fuck? No strings attached sort of thing?_ " - Boris asked, feeling his clock getting a hard hit.

 _"Obviously_." - Aria blinked a couple times as if the question was stupid. - " _This is just instinctual necessity. Just that and nothing more. I detect no risk of STD's nor are there any for unwanted impregnation_ "-The mercenary kitty shrugged and tilted her head _. -"I'm not even gonna stay in this world, so let's have some fun given this chance, nya?"_

Boris looked at her in the eyes and reasoned along her lines. Why was he worrying in the first place? Maybe that about the presence of a foreigner being alluring had truth, and in that case he better take the chance, right? He wasn't tamed by Alice. He was still a free roaming cat. So why the hell was he getting so sensitive over this? Either he had fun now or she backed off and calmed. His options were free sex with the foreigner kitty, or nothing at all. So why was he resisting again?

Leaning back down with calm and raising an eyebrow. Boris took his decision. - _"Fine, then. Want to go ahead and suck me off?_ " -When Aria gave a couple tugs to his dick, he tried to use his hands below his head as pillow to enjoy this better but that proved impossible.- _"What if you untie me, kitty_?"

Aria smirked and crawled to give his cheek a lick. -" _Nah, I like you tied down, kitty. I can do lots of fun stuff to you like this._ "- She moved back and her head went between his legs to give him a long and slow preliminary lick to the hard erection.

Boris felt a shiver and got even more excited. A feline raspy tongue really suited her and felt REALLY good, however, if she was as good as he suspected, he'd probably go feral too in no time. The only problem with that was that he was tied, but that was interesting too. -" _Then start doing fun stuff to me and then I'll do fun stuff to you."_

Aria licked her lips before she gave a few more long licks along his pole, setting her hard textured tongue at his tip over his orifice around the ring, getting her tongue in the piercing and twisting it around, licking with fast and small dips as if she was a kitty drinking a plate of milk while Boris scratched the floor with his claws at the sensations that crawled through his body.

His tail patted against the ground as he lightly panted; she was indeed good, maybe thanks to the raspy tongue but she had some technique there too. He would have liked to slid his fingers into her hair and urging her to go deeper but the restraints allowed him only to plead his case. -" _Aria, go deeper, kitty._ " -The way she was touching him and her eagerness felt great and promised to be so amazing that he didn't want her to stop, except maybe for him take this to the bed where she could be his and his alone.

Aria's tail patted on the floor. She was excited and could smell and taste his excitement in the air with her new senses. It was overwhelming, the need and urge, and his presence and readiness for her. She stopped the licking to remove her shorts while Boris's hips twitched; a flush on his face as he heavily panted and growled to beckon the female kitty. - _"meow"_ \- She stood over him all naked and leaned down getting her pussy over his readiness, grabbing his mast and guiding it into her entrance, but instead of getting it inside herself, she sat beside him.

Boris meowed loudly in vocalized calls that urged her to continue; she hissed in response, then teased him by licking again; the wet sensation of her scrapy tongue massaging his bumby member at its base and twirling around his shaft where the bumpy parts were exposed, her fingers tapped and poked in order to examine them while her other hand retreated to go and play with his balls.

 _"You are indeed a cat. You may not have your fur on now but there is no doubt about it ... barbs and bumbs in your genitalia_ "- She pulled on the piercing and passed her palm over the protuberances. - _" Although the barbs are not that hard, and have a sort of gelatinous or silicone feel to them, cat boy._ "-Pinching some of those bumps she made him stir, then she looked him in the eyes- _"I hope these don't hurt, kitty_ " - As if questioning, she gave a couple little pulls to the piercing in his tip.

 _"No one has ever complained about them before other than giving women the most amazing orgasms. I assure you'll be mewling in pleasure when those rub inside you, kitty"_ -Boris winked in her direction. **-"** _you're gonna want to make some kittens with me"_

 _"We'll see about that"_ -The outsider smiled his way and then slowly got on top of Wonderland's most famous feline and guided his kitty post inside her entrance, moaning as she slowly began moving up and down on him while feeling those barbs stimulating her opening and inner walls in a way that caused her pupils to expand at this new intruding sensation as her aching cave was filled, making her let out a loud feline meow of her own. Every time a bit deeper while she stroked his length base with her hand, almost scratching him while her nails phased over his sensible skin until she managed to accommodate so i would go all the way inside.

" _Nya?_!" Boris's head snapped up, shocked that she inserted herself over him without more foreplay. He at least wanted the pleasure of driving into her himself for the first time; instead he saw on prime view how his hardened shaft disappeared inside her pussy and fell with utter breathless concentration how she accommodated him perfectly. Boris inhaled hard at the sensation of his penis getting as far inside her in as it could go and he swallowed the scent of primal want. Startled, his tail bushed up and he stared at the devilishly smiling kitty. He shivered and clicked his teeth together, twisting his hips to the side to try and get her off him so he could turn over her and drive in her like a cat, but Aria hardly budged and proceeded to smack her hand against his chest.

 _"Nya"_ -Aria grabbed his tail and twisted it in her hand harshly. She slid her legs at the sides of his hips, remaining for a couple seconds in that static posture before she went forward and down back again, slowly savoring the strange form of his flesh pole's protuberances rubbing her entrance labia before teasing her entrance. The sensation and desires felt so much stronger than with an average dick; maybe half of it where the instincts invading her and telling her this healthy male was here to make kittens with her, but she also felt like she was being tortured not having him fuck her already.

 _"Meow"-_ Boris said, licking his tongue and bucking his hips. She huffed and leaned forward, rubbing herself on him, her riding becoming a grinding. - _"You're horny, kitty" -_ This casual bondage set was cool and in a little while he would like to be on top instead and then go all kitty on her.

" _Meow._ " - Aria moaned her response while still pulling on his tail, clenching her insides with a keggel move before releasing the pressure between her legs as she rode him and making him meow with her. Those little barbs in her pussy felt delicious and they hit so many small spots and nerves inside her, while at the same time rubbing and teasing her walls that she thought they should be copied and manufactured into toys, not to mention that the ring piercing he had gave her an extra scratch. This was so good that she possessively set her mouth over his throat and sucked on it to leave mark, and he clenched his teeth, half happy and half amazed she was marking him.

Aria moaned and rubbed herself harder over him. Getting to the throbbing point where she knew her climax was near had been ridiculously easy, this heat burned in her with frightful need and desire, it got her hot and ready without foreplay and lit aflame all primal instincts. She spread her legs to get him as deep as possible, and her mind went blank; her walls tightened around him and her throat letting an animalistic yowl at the orgasm exploding fast, hard and powerful in her loins and spreading to all her body, extending like an electric overload through all her nerves and flaring under her skin, causing her to scratch his chest and rip his top while she howled her burning state.

The female's yowl also ignited need and instincts in the male cat; he of course had made women cry in pleasure, but this was a special occurrence, and breathing fast, Boris tried to pump into her a few more times to reach his own climax, her walls clenching around him and asking him to fill her up; but before he could release, Aria shakily slid off of him and sat by his side, leaving his hot member alone and hard in the cool air of the room without her warmth. -" _Why did you stop?_ "- Boris yowled his complaint; his ears lowered and his tail flickered while his chest still moved up and down, clearly dissatisfied and in need to relief for himself.

Aria bit his nose lightly in reprimand- " _We can make this even better, kitty."_

 _"Auch" -_ Boris pouted and looked at her wet core and down at his hard-on while she went to his room. He could hear her rummaging around before coming back with more chains and some yarn that he had forgotten in his room in plain sight. -" _Looks like you want to play hard, kitty."_

 _"Actually this is light, but if you want it hard..." -_ Boris trailed off with a purr. With a grin Aria set the items besides her captive and kissed his lower lip, biting lightly on it to shut him up. She then happily proceeded to alternate between kisses and chaining him more securely, his arms still above his head and a chain on the makeshift leg spreader to prevent him from twisting around. Lastly she put a chain around his neck and connected it to the piercing of his tail, praising his cooperation with a deep french kiss and one fast squish of his balls.

Boris squirmed and weakly struggled. He had to admit this was hot as hell but he wanted more control to play with her. - _"I'll be getting on top too later, nya?"_

Aria smirked and bit his ear before she stood over him and promptly turned around adopting a 69 position while sitting on his face with her cunt over his mouth.- _"Lick me, kitty_ "- She meowed, rubbing herself on him until he gasped for air and then she lifted her pelvis and grabbed the yarn to tie his bumpy dick with it.

 _"Wha´cha doing?"-_ Boris twitched and shifted, blushing madly as she constricted his erection with the yarn. Her holes were in his perfect view and reach, and damn, she smelled hot, needy and wonderfully crying to him to ease her kitten.

 _"I don't want you cumming before I'm done having fun._ "- Her tail slapped him in the face and she gave a playful slap to his penis, watching it move curiously as she purred.- _"If you give me much fun I might consider giving you lots of fun too in return._ "

 _"You'll have to untie me for that._ " -Boris panted, clearly extremely turned on by this turn of events. His pupils were slitted too and a deep rumbling purr was coming out of his chest. He was losing his hold and he didn't mind it that much, in fact he was expecting it. With her like this he could be the cat he really was under the semi-human guise and just that.

 _"If you behave, kitty cat_ "- Aria responded his purr with more purrs of her own that reverberated between their exalted bodies. - _"Now lick me out…. I want more… I NEED more, Boris."-_ The kitty merc meowed between a pleas and a demand, arching her back and setting her cunt in his reach.- _"Are instincts always so hard?_ "- She asked with some uncertainty. This was affecting her far more than she could control and she accepted it. There was simply no fighting the powerful demands from her body, and she was actually happy that Boris was here and willing to help. He was a capable and caring male.

 _"Sometimes worse, other times no._ " -The Cheshire cat breathed, wanting more too as he licked just the tip of her bud and tasted himself in her. It was almost as if he had claimed the foreigner as mate for himself already, making him determined to fill her bucket with his milk until it overflowed. This was the most exhilarating thing that had excited him in a really long while.

 _"Worse? How can this cravings be worse?_ " - Aria mewled softly and purred at his action. Meekly drifting between wanting him deep in her and enjoying the play.

 _"Worse like when I crave you_ " - Boris then slid his raspy tongue inside her crease and noticed that her fur along her tail stood on edge, which prompted him to close his eyes and begin avidly licking her and enjoy her body on him. Yes, he craved her, all holders did, but he did so also in an a more animalistic way.

 _"So the game makes you crave me?"_ \- Her voice was stoic. She got her tongue over his dick again and gave another long lick -" _Hey… I can taste myself on you"_ \- She proclaimed at the distracting realization and then got her tongue to push and play with the bumps on his dick and keeping it up by pulling the ring piercing. She detected both of them together, she was sensing herself and Boris in a way that was simply too feral and animalistic, yet completely natural. Mated cats. Her body wanted him in all ways, her instincts craved him wanting her. This sent chills running through her back as she imagined herself on all fours in a more natural feline way while Boris pumped deep in her from behind like the male of the species he was and filled her with semen continuously, impregnating her. She shook her head for a moment, her mind rebelling against these thoughts. She ought to be on top. She had to maintain some form of control, and to prove that to herself, her hand grabbed his balls and her claws threatened to pinch and pierce him.

 _"Woah, woah, careful there!"_ \- Boris sucked in a fast breath and bucked slightly before holding utterly still, clearly weary of what she might do if he aggravated her too much. Aria was a predator on her own and right now he was at the bottom and at her mercy.

She grabbed him tighter but her voice was meek and needy -" _Why did you stop!? Keep on._ "- She growled and her tail lashed aside, angry after she finally understood that her body wasn't thinking this as a casual night of fun; to her dismay her feline body wanted kittens, and that scared her and made her angry with herself even if that could not happen. But thinking her body wanted to betray her like that was disgusting at the very least and made her worried at how strong the instinct was, and how primitive her thoughts were at the moment.

Boris gulped and continued licking.-(" ** _Scary …_** ") -She was losing control and one wrong move on his part could get this kitty neutered. But one right move and she would let him do her. To pass through this, she would need him and not only his dick, which was fine too because that was part of the game anyways.

Aria suddenly stopped and huffed angrily.- _"I want more_ "- She turned to him grimacing. - " _Boris, this is getting me ridiculously hot. I want you inside me again and ride you hard and fast until you cum and I cum. Do you have some toys?" -_ She was almost shaking and her scent indicated how extremely aroused she was.

Boris licked his lips. She was as serious as she was needy but he was hard and needy for his female in heat too. But the sooner she got feral he'll have her. – " _Yeah… in my room over there_ "- He twisted his head to motion towards his room and answered without really thinking. – _"The third drawer to the right_."

She gave him a licking kiss on the check and got up before running straight to search for the items in his room.

 _"Wait!...Shit!_ " – Boris pupils dilated at the kind of 'toys' he had there and that she would now find. If he was free he would have run to stop her or at least he would have facepalmed. Some squeaky sound was heard once, then twice and then they were followed by Aria's startled voice.

 _"The heck? The… these kind of toys!?"_

His dignity had just been forever destroyed. Boris face was as bright as his fur and he was sure his self-respect had been forever lost. He knew what she'd found and he was damn embarrassed about it.

After a minute or so of utter silence, Aria came back into view with a deadpanning expression and holding with her fingers a squeaky mouse cat-toy by it's string tail and holding on her other hand some other cat toys. She kneeled at his side and raised an eyebrow at him, then promptly proceeded to use the toy mouse as a flait to hit him in the forehead –" _Cat toys? I was expecting a different kind of toys. Of all the strange things and fetishes I've seen in this world..."_

 _"Hey! I'm a cat… and those are fun"_ \- Boris said defensively in utter embarrassment. His secret had been found out and his cheeks were burning bright and his erection deflating somewhat.

Aria hit him again, unleashing a squeaking sound. She looked kinda freaked out.- " _There was more yarn, balls, a scratching tube and other squeaky toys…"_.

Boris's tail was all on edge in agitation and embarrassment. -" _C´mon, don't tell me that you don't want to play with them!?_ "- He countered. To his surprise he saw a slight blush on her cheeks and her ears slightly lowered back. It was the more adorable expression he'd ever seen. This eased his embarrassed and increased his desires for the foreigner kitty. He was really starting to hope that her transformation was permanent if she was gonna look like this more often.

The foreigner cat looked at the squeaky mouse and then back at Boris's grin, and took a deep breath.- " _You deserve punishment for misleading me._ "- She then shoved the mouse into his mouth – _"If you shove it out then I'll put it in your butt_ " – She pulled on his tail to emphasize her words.

Boris eyes widened; he gulped and nodded, the movement causing just the slightest 'squeak' sound from the mouse.

 _"Continue what you were doing_ "- Aria sat over his face again, causing him to bite the squeaky mouse in surprise - _"let's resume from where we left_ "- She grabbed his still half erect dick again and began pumping on its base to make sure it would get hard again, while continuous squeaky sounds came from between her legs. This was slightly awkward.

Boris was beginning to suffocate, and of course he couldn't exactly comply with licking her properly. He smirked as best as he could between her folds. If she wanted him to lick her there, then he needed to get rid of the mousy gag, and there was only one way for it. Up.

Aria squeaked when she felt how the toy was beginning to hit her labia, sweeping over her entrance a few times as Boris tried to aim right with his awkward position, but she did nothing about it. She growled a surprised purr before lightly whining and spreading her legs more, pressing her crease against his face to encourage him to continue the insertion.

Boris groaned and used his tongue to push the squeaky mouse inside her as far in as he could make it go while she twitched. He then lightly bit on her hard bud and began licking her avidly once more as Aria tensed and gasped, causing the little toy to squeak from inside her and almost made Boris laugh.

 _"Guess the toys will serve after all, nya?"_ \- Aria panted somewhat.

Boris let out a little chuckle. Knowing that his toy was inside of her made him laugh a little harder than he should have in the present situation but he couldn't help it, it was stupidly funny and erotic at the same time.

Aria turned around to face him, the toy still inside her as she rubbed herself on him, her tail up and aside as she nuzzled his neck. Then she turn around again to sit over him giving him her back, and she slid herself on his erection, shoving the little mouse farther inside her like some weird keggel ball while it muffled out a faint squeak.

Boris shivered, hearing his new favorite toy muffle out some last squeaks. He would never look at that toy the same again. - _"I knew you'd like to play with my toys. Now play with me, nya?"_

 _"You'll have to get it out later"_ \- Aria vaguely meowed, dropping herself on her back and resting over his chest. He tried shoving his pelvis up a couple times encouraging her to ride him again. She growled like the cat in heat she has become for the time being, but instead of riding him like she had done previously, instinct finally dominated and told her to get below him. This time it was so unbearably demanding that she rolled at his side and slid below him, meowing her need to have a male inside her, not even caring anymore to keep control. She just wanted his dick inside her and his seed filling her.

Boris breathed fast, his nose flaring at the desperately ready hormonal signals. He tried rolling on top, seeing her needy body tense up, her legs spread and her tail aside welcoming him. His ears perked hearing her meowing calls. - _"If you unleash me it'd be easier_ "- He groaned. His nostrils were invaded by her alluring scent… it made this practically unbearable as he too wanted to get this done properly. The instinctual pull to do her, to get on top and plant himself in her and do what a male needed to please and ease his female was as strong as what she was feeling, his pupils were stretched and he tried to get in position despite the restrains. She needed him and his future kittens depended on him and only filling her needs.

Aria moved from below and weakly nodded with a pitiful meow while quickly loosening the restraints on his legs however she could. She then extended her hands to grab the restraints on his wrists to unleashed one of his hands. As soon as she did, she bit his arm to signal him. She quickly resumed her position below him with her top down, her bottom up, her legs apart and her tail aside, meowing for him to get on her already.

As soon as Boris could more or less get on all fours above her, he promptly did so. Not wasting time and not containing himself he got over her and penetrate her swiftly, meowing loud at the same time she did and feeling the odd toy in her far insides, probably too compressed in there at the moment to squeak anymore. Her warm welcoming pussy was just what he needed. He gave her a lick on the back of her shoulder and moved slightly back to thrust harder and farther in. At his next more, Aria shoved herself back to initiate the copulation as nature had intended minus the toy and the fact that he was still half tied and spread. Boris responded the call of the wild and began thrusting fast and hard in her hot pussy, his piercing hitting the toy inside her. His barbs and bulbs getting him deeper into her hot cavern getting and keeping him there for longer to massage her insides. Aria thrusted back on him and yowled, lifting her chin up and raising her torso so support his weight better. He groaned letting his free hand grab those big and luscious breasts before getting his fingers over her clit to taunt her while his pelvis continued shoving forward inside her. The sensation was delicious.

 _"Nya!_ " - Aria yowled and tensed up, reaching a new climax that he was fulfilling.

Boris clenched his teeth and pressed her down, keeping on shoving his body onto hers. The sensations were overwhelming for him. For a few seconds his mind went blank. He could hardly believe he was here and mating with this kitty foreigner right now. Why the heck had he resisted at first? He licked her shoulder again and caught sight of the back of her pretty and cute feline ears. They suited her and he'd like she stayed like this. Still planted in her, he moved forward on her back, and grabbed in his mouth the base of her braid. He felt something hard along it, a wire. He then pulled on it and she yowled, arching her back, shoving more her ass against him so his balls ended up pressed against her flesh completely.

 _"Waih,...ahh!"_ -Sensations blurred with instincts for Aria as she succumbed to the lust, the need and her own physiology, she let go in a feral manner and yowled hard, completely dominated by sheer instincts as she let the male do his part and take control.

Boris grinned maniacally. He had found her sensible spot and he was gonna make use of that knowledge.- _"Heh, getting too much for ya, Aria? Well I'm not even close to being done_ " -Boris purred into her ear as he plunged deeper and faster into her, feeling her tighten excitedly around his textured member and hold tightly. His member rubbed against her insides faster and faster, sending Aria into instinctual bliss that had her gasping for more. Boris plunged into her and wasn't doing anything regarding his own instincts; he was having the foreigner under him like he had only imagined and he was having her as a cat too. The female of the species. A mate. This was purrfect; an almost out of body experience but he kept his concentration sharp, intent on filling her as much as he could to try and sway her fickle heart towards him and win the game. The thoughts of winning her game were exhilarating, and after a new hard thrust he tensed up, clicking his teeth together as he cummed, feeling his seed spilling inside her welcoming insides. Brief thoughts of what their kittens could look like made him remember that they weren't using protection, which appealed to his instincts as he continued to pump fast and hard as he breathed light and quick, hearing Aria reach a new climax with a magnificent feline yowl that made him proud of himself.

After a couple more pumps Boris stopped and Aria dropped to the floor panting among content purrs, laying over her back to arch and stretch, her breasts up in the air. Boris grinned satisfied before using his free hand to get free and removed the restraints, and then he laid in the floor at her side to cuddle and purr besides her. All feral, Aria returned the cuddling attention with attentive nuzzles and licks. This lasted a few minutes until she eyed the rest of the cat toys nearby.

Boris happily laid there with the foreigner kitten basking in her feline embrace. While thinking that she had mentioned it was impossible for her to get preggers because she had some sort of protection, he caught sight of her reaching for a new toy while her other hand other was busy exploring around the base of his tail. - ** _("What the hell is going on?!")-_**

He thought something was about to go up his butt and he wasn't about to do something at that; he relaxed his body but still naturally jolted as shivers shot up his spine from the unwanted presence being shoved inside him. His tail raised and bristled in alarm as his lips parted into a silent shout as a shot of electricity zipped through him, making him stop short with his words. _-"A-Aria, what in Wonderland did you just-?!_ " - Boris stammered out with a deep flush on his face, unable to get out a proper question or words from his completely sideswiped bewildered state. It felt weird - " _What did you p…_ "

Aria giggled. She had shoved a hard squirrel-like toy that seemed to form an awkward 'U' shape by chasing it's own tail upside Boris's ass as a sort of prostate dildo. If Boris had gotten that squeaky mouse inside her then she could shove something inside him. Turned to him she caught his tongue in a bite; not exactly a kiss but quite a personal gesture none the less. The female feline then leaned against his chest, cuddling up to him in happy feline bliss.

Boris twisted somewhat and his tail flickered, oddly satisfied and feeling good as he wrapped his supporting arms around her waist and held her close. Whatever she stuck up his butt hurt a bit but it felt weirdly good. His tongue gently licked her forehead, feeling her lingering heat from the burst of activities moments before. She purred and nuzzled back all loving. He was one very happy kitty and his own purring confirmed it; this foreign kitty was damn fine. And he just got the privilege to fuck her and he damn wanted more. With a very feline smile he held her tight, because for the next days she would be completely his.

Both kitties rested, and after some time of cuddling and resting, Aria rolled on top of Boris. Since she seemed to need more, he grinned and leaned up to kiss her mouth but only caught her neck as her mouth found its way to his ears, nipping and tugging on the tips making him flinch.

 _"Nya~ gentle, gentle"_ \- He reminded her, sucking on her neck before she moved up more, sitting on his stomach with her breasts on either side of his face. His hands flew up, excitedly grabbing a tit as he kissed and nibbled at the soft flesh presented to him.- _"I deserve some kindness after you raped me_ " - He teased, licking her perky nipples.

Aria's kind response was to give him some bites on his ears, pulling a bit harder on them while muffling a little meowing wail; a reminder that she'd be as rough as she'd like and might 'rape' him again. Whether she was feral or not was uncertain but ultimately it didn't' matter.

Wanting as much of her body as he could get, Boris licked her sternum and held her close, biting and sucking on the succulent skin while only peeking his mouth out of the wondrous enclosure of her breasts for a small, fast breath before continuing. She lashed her tail and clung to him, passing her leg at his side so that she was over him with her legs spread while contently purring as she played with the soft pink ears, munching on his abused ears as Boris's face buried between the big and soft mouths.

Aria hugged his head against her chest, and while his tail curled at his side with anticipation it tangled with hers. Their purring intensified with the soft contact of their tails and she extended one hand to get a grip on the fishy piercing at the tip of his tail.

Boris greedily sucked on the bags of flesh, feeling himself losing air but not really caring at the moment. He could die happy with his face between her boobs. - (" ** _Maybe I can get away with a little retribution")-_** It had been hot to be tied into submission but it would be fun if he managed to tie her just like that. He managed a grin as his hand moved at the sides to search the floor for one of the leftover chains or belts. He just needed to get a breath of air for a moment. His hand fumbled around, grabbing a ball of yarn instead of chains. With a few rolls he began to entangle them both in the string, completely entrapped by one another and the fun of playing with the string. - _"I'm tying you up this time._ " - Before they knew it, she had grabbed more yarn and also helped wrap themselves up. By the end of it all their wrists were tangled and both of them were pressed against one another rather passionately by the thin but tough string into a very literal cat's cradle.

He shivered from her perky tits pressing against his chest, holding her hands into his firmly before licking her lips. - _"I'm going to be a naughty kitty for a little while_." -He purred deeply and kissed her nose.

 _"Nya?"_ \- Aria regained some sense - _"Ain't we both?"_

He licked her cheek and then, shamelessly he captured her lips and kissed her, which surprised her enough for him to deepen the kiss. Her eyes blinked but as he awkwardly positioned his pelvis over her pussy before he pushed himself in, blushing deeply as he watched her face erupt in pleasure before he pushed all the way in until her pussy met his pink furry base. With a cheeky grin he pulled back and thrust back into her, letting the string hold her still as he tried to get as much depth as he could in the position they were in.

" _Just no kisses, Boris!_ " - She growled while moving her legs in an attempt to get ground to roll but only achieving accommodating so he thrusted more deliciously inside her while her twitching only tangled them more.

Their gazes crossed and her cheeks darkened in color as did his. Watching her expression changing like this in front of him was adorable. The harder he thrusted the more it changed but when he slowed his pace to sexy rolls at a time she appeared to be left even more breathless than before, her mouth a little 'o' of amazement. - _"You're a beautiful kitty, Aria." -_ Boris purred, kissing her cheek again as he felt himself grow harder in his excitement, his testicles full once more. With normal girls he couldn't completely be the animal he was, but with kitty here he could get lose in all his instincts like he haven't with anyone before. He had a hunch that such would be the case even if she was her normal self.

 _"What?_ "- Aria blinked unsure. She wasn't used to compliments that weren't meant as political statements. - " _Is this an effect of the heat?" -_ She looked cutely confused.

 _"Hrrm~ maybe._ " -His thrusting loosened the string as it gradually fell to the side, freeing them up as he pushed deep and hard into her before stealing a deep kiss. Before she could swipe at him he popped out of her hole, flipped her onto her stomach and holding her against the ground rather eagerly in the proper position for his instincts. He slipped back into her juicy pussy, feeling the hot walls constrict his member before he thrusted deeper into her.

At this depth she could feel the bumps enlarging in his excitement and ever so slightly lifting up, scratching and stimulating the inside of her walls, and consuming her with pleasure and instinct once more. She let out another meow and tried lifting her ass for him, however, he kept her down with his hands over her shoulder blades and continued thrusting rather hard. The merc let out yet another mewl and tried moving her ass to met his thrusts… except that he wasn't thrusting anymore, he has stopped and was just there planted inside her. _-"Boris?"_

 _"...Aria?"_ \- He thrusted once, panting and barely able to contain himself, but some questions crawled in his mind now that he had some control and remembered he was far more than a stray cat and that there was a future beyond her current heat. - _"Do you like being a kitty?"_

 _"What? Why did you stop?"_ \- She rounded her hips and his hand grasped her ass, preventing her from thrusting back onto him. This change of pace startled her, need fueling her once more.- _"Just do me, Boris"_

 _"Answer and I'll do more of this."_ \- He thrusted again once with a quick but strong thrust that hit her her special spot.- " _What if you can't change back? What would you do then?"_

 _"This is not the moment for questions, kitty cat"_ \- She tried to arch her back and lift her torso but he leaned his chest over her back to get his weight on her and she forced herself to answer just to get him going again, her pussy throbbing with desire feeling the barbs and bulbs of his perfect penis shape inside her core.- " _The antidote is taken so there won't be problems, I do not estimate any residual or secondary effects either."_

The Cheshire cat made a superb effort to not just go with his instincts and fuck her as much as he could he knew that if he didn't ask now he would never do so. -" _And I say it is a good moment, What if you stay like this?"_ \- He pulled out of her and slid his broadside between her lower lips, rubbing his erection over her engorged lips and her hard clit. _\- "I like you, more so how you are right now. You are cute. Initially I didn't want to have sex with you because you weren't yourself at that moment but I see that it is still you and I want to be a little bad and indulge myself into feral lust. You are being true to yourself now. "_

A groan left her lips as her insides ached and pulsed, begging to have that same presence penetrating her once again. - _"Just get inside me and don't think anything about it, Boris._ "- She growled, her eyes were thin slits. She was more gone into the natural desires than he was.

Boris pressed himself on her but didn't do more. A sneer escaping his mouth at his effort to keep control over both of them.- **"** _What if I said I was serious about you and wanting to win the game?"_

Aria returned his sneer with a growl. - _"I thought you said you can't be tamed, yet you want to be? Winning the game would mean that to you. "_

Boris blinked and snarled. He was not tamed; it was impossible, he was a cat! And Aria was too, but once she was human again and remembered this favor maybe he could tame her a bit and it wouldn't be so bad if they came to each other every so often. He had realized she was a stray too that needed some more love and care, the way she demanded cuddling was proof enough and he liked to give her that. - _"I'm just gonna say it now before I lose the chance. I think I want to care for you and love you although you are incapable of love. You can care and show affection, and that is good enough for me and cuddling every once in a while it's nice, kitty."_

Aria sighed and stretched as she could. -" _Doesn't everyone say the same_ **?** _Stop wasting time. You have me here right now for a chance and just that._ **"**

 _"You sure?"_ -He asked with a raised eyebrow, teasing her hole with the piercing at the tip of his penis. - _"It bothers me a lot when I smell the scent of other guys on you. The mating instincts of a male cat while you are in heat here are eerily similar to what the game makes me feel normally."_

 _"So you say the other holders may be feeling and wanting the same?" -_ Aria narrowed her eyes and squirmed, the burning down at her cunt was bad and she just wanted him to continue fucking her. - _"Regardless it's Alice's game you are playing, plus you want nothing serious and neither do I, free kitty all the way, no?"_

 _"And you like cuddling, kitty."-_ He reminded her with a new teasing rub of his member over her clit. - _"I can be your cat, Aria. We don't need to have a relationship to mate. We can cuddle in secret if you want."_ \- Boris cheekily offered, extending himself over her to lick the back of her neck rather slowly. -" _We can get wild every once in a while_ "- Unable to control the itch and need of his throbbing member he got his shaft inside her slit and rumbled again, his dick feeling perfectly at home once more inside her pussy.- _"I promise you that if you take me I can be a good kitty unless you want me to be a bad kitty."_

 _"Forget the questions and fuck me, Boris_ " - She mewled and Boris quickly set her legs apart to drive into her while her surprised expression changed into a blushing lustful one.

 _"We'll speak later then"_ \- Maybe she was right and it wasn't a moment for questions. He needed a release too. He wanted to mate with her and breed this fine kitty, and he couldn't control his nature for any longer. So he pushed into her again and began thrusting while she yowled, adding a slight jolt up every time he hit the mousy toy that was now as far back as it could go.

She curled her fingers over the floor and since she had nothing to grasp her claws scratched the wooden surface while the sensations in her intensified from the feeling of the weird but fitting form penetrating her and rubbing all her internal itches with each thrust. Her mind was gone into the vortex of primal needs and sensations and both mating cats went equally feral.

Boris shivered as his fangs snapped shut, feeling his instincts urging him to cum inside her and his balls clenching and fulfilling that wish. It didn't take more for him to ejaculate inside her again with a loud meow as his own climax matched the intensity of their instincts. He grinded forwards and pressed himself on her to get sure she caught all his seed and then pulled back to see with pride her spread and dripping white-wet gaping hole.

Aria stretched on the floor breathing hard, her chest moving up and down and her body glistening in a fresh sheen of sweat as she twisted around.

The musk of their scents clung to their furs while he got his mind back in control and smirked in satisfaction. He licked her wet core a couple of times while she turned to lay on her back with quite the content purr and blissful expression. If she liked licking, that was something he would use to tease her, but for now, he stretched and lay on the floor at her side. - ** _(Didn't she mentioned she wanted a hug and cuddling?_** )- He pulled her into a firm hug and joined her in her purrs, all the previous topics forgotten or at least ignored. To his surprise, she accommodated herself against him, however the floor was too hard for his liking. - _"Hey kitty, let's go to the bed."_

Aria yawned while nodding. - " _Let's go"_ \- The delighted kitty nuzzled him once and then stood up, stretched and headed for his room, where she stopped at the doorway to look at him with a knowing smile before going into the bedroom. - _"Thank you, Boris. This heat thing is a real pain in the ass. Thanks for satisfying the craving_. " - She sighted and for a moment shivered - " _This is so bothersome and inconvenient._ "

 _"Eh?_ " - He removed the toy from his own ass and then followed her feeling his blood run a bit cold. - " _What do you mean?"_

 _"We are losing a few days of time that could be spend on something productive. Well, at least I am, you are getting free sex with the foreigner, no? Just some side fun besides the main game you are playin_ g"- Aria shrugged her shoulders before crawling on the bed and stretching- _"Not that it matters I guess, given your stray cat strut reputation it'll be fine. And I won't tell anyone you were tied up for a few days. Once the effects are gone we can go on our ways_."

 _"What? Can't I have more later?"_ -He sounded a little down as he tried to laugh it off rather awkwardly. Looking down he saw some cum over his dick and his eyes trailed to the wet crease between her legs. A new and even more awkward possibility coming on his mind. No matter what she had said, her body and hormones were different now that she was a cat. - _"Hey Aria, what if you end up having kittens? We are doing it without protection and I doubt we will even stop to think about it for the next dozens of rounds."_

For a second Aria looked half horrified, half angry and completely disgusted before her face stiffened into and stoic expression. - _"Not happening. Even without a barrier method I still have an IUD and a chip in my arm installed, even if the hormonal method fails the others are up."_

" _But if we have kittens, I can have as much as I want, right?" -_ He cheerfully grinned with his classic Cheshire smile and got besides her on the bed.

Aria looked positively offended. - _"I'm not having kittens, Boris, or is that what you'd like?" -_ The foreigner hissed and buried her face in the bed and then stretched, making him move from over her but when she tried to crawl away he got on top of her.

Boris was taken aback by the question, of course he didn't want kittens, well, not right now, he was far too young for that responsibility and liked his freedom, but he did want something **.** He set his fangs over the back of her neck on her sensible spot, making her paralyzed.

" _Don't bite there!_ " - She yowled in an aggravated voice, trying to get away from him fast but he let go of his bite and dropped all his weight over her and she ended up with half of herself off the bed with her torso being supported by her hands on the floor while the her lower half was still on the bed with Boris on top keeping her there.

" _I do have these instincts and I do have feelings for you, kitty. Game or not they are there. Winning the game wouldn't be so bad."-_ He held her there.

 _"And that's why you mention improbable kittens?_ "- Her mind immediately screamed 'NO!' at the bare insinuation of descendants, although studying the progeny of a cat person held some scientific research appeal. She might not oppose to use a surrogate womb for that or a test tube development, but the first solution for alternative reproduction methods was still under research in this world and the other was yet out of technological reach. -" _Either you or me would suck at parenthood anyway. Both would walk away on them or I would experiment and research on the product if it's existence was even possible._ "

 _"Hey, I would be a great father."_ \- Boris's expression softened when he fondly looked over her luscious body, half dropping from his bed. He liked what he saw in his hopefully not only temporal mate. He grinned at the silly word 'mate before his ears lowered.- _"And your body certainly does want kittens"-_ He teased again, laying over her back and poking her cheek.

 _"I don't want. NO. I won't, and I can't. I have plenty of safety measures to prevent something so primitive, degrading and disgusting like that from ever happening."-_ Once more she tried to crawl away and once more she failed. _\- "And so what if you say you'd be a good father? Aren't male cats supposed to just fuck the female and then disappear?"_

 _"Hey."_ \- He cheekily smirked and rubbed her tight.- " _I can learn to be a good kitty and I'm sure I'd be a good dad."_

She slapped his hand away. - _"Then you can get prego some girl from this world; a girl that will stay because if you remember well kitty cat, I'm going back to my world and I'm totally not interested in getting any kind of hindrance in my existence._ "

 _"Ha ha! I don't get it."_ \- Boris answered with a clueless smile, clearly still lost in the thought of kittens himself. His mind couldn't help but drift to what would be if she had his kittens. They would be super cute and super badass, that was sure. But as she said, not that such would happen; however they were sure as hell going to put in the effort on making them. Not only did he wanted too, he was double pressed by instincts to do so, first by being a cat with this precious kitty in his domain and in heat, and second because he was holder and a she was a foreigner. It was simply perfect. - _"But why not? Don't you want to have kids?"_ \- Boris asked, tilting his head with a curious smile and teased. And damn it, but he couldn't help but wonder. If he were to be tamed… then this is the woman he'd want to be tamed by, because sure as hell she couldn't be tamed and that was as wild and as free as anything could be, and winning would give him that. - _"I find it hard to believe you don't want mini yous as your followers._ "

Aria looked even more horrified and disgusted, and squirmed even more desperately. _\- "Of course not! If I wanted a mini me I would have cloned myself."_

 _"But why not? They'd be just like you! Beautiful, sexy and smart. And I'm quite a good match too."-_ He complimented her and himself with a purr, leaning towards her and licking her neck attentively. Her reactions were just too funny. He had never seen her so irked.

 _"Why would I want that!? And more like me would be a danger to this world anyways. Ugg… descendants… that's gross_ " - She looked ready to puke. _\- "There's nothing more gross than descendants created in such dangerous and primitive means!"_

 _"You're funny."_ \- Boris laughed, lightly biting her before sucking on her skin. His tail straight up happily as he enjoyed this fun side of Aria. Teasing her was certainly the best fun. Now the Cheshire cat really wanted this to last longer; at least she'd be his for a couple days.- " _Hey, your mewling was really cute."_ -Boris teased, licking her ear and watching her shiver in response to the sensitive touch.

Aria growled and huffed, thrusting her head back to hit his chin and push him away but he only moved back enough for his torso to separate from her back.- _"Just focus on the sex, ok? it's just that Boris, nothing more. As felines we are going to 'mate' continuously for the next few days, so we'll be getting plenty of fun. Enjoy it while it lasts."-_ She couldn't deny that having him seated over her hips was exciting her again, nor could she deny how good sex with him was with that texturized dick of his. _-" After this fiasco is over … well, the occasion might occur, but I'll be focusing on getting back to my world and you'll surely go have some fun elsewhere or with some other girl, you're kinda known for that."_ -She finally pawed at him, feeling hot and ready once more.

 _"Hmmm~ you drive a hard bargain."_ \- Boris groaned excitedly, but although his dick was hardening he felt his clock ache. He wanted to win as much as he wanted to have fun, but playing like this would not serve, so he needed more strategies.- ** _("What if I win the game and manage to get her stuck in this form?"_** )- If it were for him, he'd like her to stay like this. That would assure he'd win. Perhaps he could find a way to get the drug she took and somehow get someone to make it permanent and give it to her?- _"I don't mind doing it for fun either, you know."_

 _"I did enjoy it" -_ Aria faked a yawn and 'accidentally' growled a mating call.

 _"Awesome because I'm still hard. And you really want next round. I smell it._ "- Boris moved his mouth to her shoulder and back to her neck a little down and away from where the wire came out from her flesh. He then began sucking and caressing her skin. When he began rubbing himself over he, she started purring. He moved back so she could accommodate her tail and then he set his ready penis between her asscheeks and below her tail and grinded; as soon as he was hard he slipped inside her moist walls and groaned in delight. -" _I'm going to fuck you until you can't take it anymore."_ \- He said, licking his lips as he lewdly looked over her tense form.

 _"Then c'mon, pussycat. I hope you can last until the heat ends. If you do, I promise I'll take care of you if you need me to help you out like you're helping me now, kitty cat._ "- Aria moved her tail sideways and spread her legs, eagerly awaiting his intrusions. She moaned loudly and with every hard thrust she began panting.

 _"I'll hold you up to that promise"_ \- He sealed the deal by biting her on the shoulder and making her yowl. With one hand he sustained his weight on the bed and with the other he reached for one of her hanging boobs as his pelvis increased on his thrusting pace, his skin shivering from the pleasure of her walls tightly hugging f his member. It felt so delicious that he didn't want to stop as he dug deeper into the woman's canal despite they being about to fall out of the bed.

Aria felt her arms tremble more from pleasure than from the effort, her groans exciting both of them and her calls getting more animalistic by the moment.

With a growl he cummed, pumped and grinded until he was sure the last drop of his seed had been deposited in her womb or as close to it as it was possible with that toy still inside, then he pulled her back over the bed and collapsed at her side and she crawled to lay over him.

Both cats were again satisfied for the moment.

Boris pet her ears and nuzzled her face.- _"What if really you couldn't change back?"_

 _"Then I guess you'll have to ask for your help until I find a way to change back, I learn to control myself, or my vial fills and I go back to my world_ " - She said with a grin while eyeing him through the corner of her eyes, obviously not believing for a second that this situation was even close to be as permanently as he seems to want it to be.

 _"Sure._ "- He beamed _-"Well, just know my place is always available for you, kitty heat or not._ " -He purred, licking the tip of her nose as his tail curled back and forth.

 _"I'll keep that in mind if I need some place to hide or play." -_ She stretched in his arms and gave him a little lick as a kiss before she accommodated besides him to take a kitty nap, closing her eyes and probably not even aware of all of her actions.

 _"Preferably both so I can have you to myself."_ \- Boris teased, munching on her ear softly before kissing her cheek and curling up with her, closing his eyes to join her in her sleep while holding her in a nice war hug against him, knowing that when they woke up they would get back to satisfying their instincts. Boris deeply purred, thoroughly satisfied. While this lasted, he was happy about it.

Now he just needed to figure out how to win the game for real.

.

 **MWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMW**

.

A few days later at the outskirts of the amusement park, the twins walked below a tree after their bosses negotiation with the park's owner ended and they had gotten free time until the next time change.

 _"Jeez, what is the cat doing?_ " - Dee complained. Boris has been lost from their games for days and things had gotten boring.

 _"Maybe he's dead?_ " - Dum said, unsure as he looked up.

"Nha, he'd be replaced already and there is no new cat."

Walking below a tree, a noisy purring from above nearby caught their attention. They set with their axes up and ready and finally found the missing cat hanging from a tree branch and looking really shaggy and ruffled with his fur in a completely messy disarray.

 _"Gezz brother, he looks all mangy"_ \- Dee pointed out the obvious. He couldn't remember seeing the cat so rugged yet without clear wounds or covered in splashes of blood.

 _"Yes, looks like he hasn't slept or eaten in days_. "- Dum was as confused as his brother and equally as curious.- " _Should we get him down?"_

Dee smirked and hit Boris with the axe's blunt part. He expected Boris's feline reflexes to kick in and him to jump away and dodge, but instead of skillfully evading, the cat dropped down, and although he landed on his feet, he immediately dropped down face up to squirm while purring as if he were in a field of catnip.

 _"Whoa, do ya think he's drugged, brother?"_ \- Dum asked, crouching down and poking at the feline, Boris rolling on his back and meowing.

 _"I don't think so, brother. He's always able to catch the smell before we poison him so no one else could do it if we can't."_ \- Dee puffed out his cheeks, seeming bothered by the thought of someone getting the best of the cat before they could.

Both brothers looked at each other and then back at their friend. Wonderland's most prominent feline did look sleep and food deprived, utterly tired and totally wretched, but he also had the happiest smile someone could have. And weirdest of all, he was munching on a squeaky mouse cat-toy that faintly squeaked as Boris smiled with a closed eyes and a pleased hum.

.

.

* * *

.

 **I finally released this one thanks to the help and proff reading of peekodeemeko. So I hope you enjoy was the first oen where descendancy was even mentioned and I thik Aria's opinion on that is clear XD You'd think the roleholders would actually be good dads? I have my doubts regarding most of them, regardless of that, I think Boris hit a spot with the occasional secret cuddling if she ever needed it.**

 **Can you even imagine is someone like her actually got pregers or had kittens ? That would go down hill very fast , and based on that I rewrote the story '**  
 **Wonderful Wonderful Romance: Of Cats And Witches' , which is the romance arc for Boris after the original '** ** **Wonderful Wonderful Science' strories** and is now completed.**

 **.**

 **If you liked this M but are shy you can leave just leave a smiley face of sorts as a review :3  
**

.

.


End file.
